Coffee House Romance
by Evening Silhouette
Summary: Oh Sweet Jesus! Join in as Tweek runs a day in a coffee shop. This a Creek fic, don't like it then don't read. Will have little almost no KennyOC and Stendy. One-shot


_Another two-shot turned-one shot because of how I liked the ending xD. This time it is Creek guys ( And before you ask....yes I like homo and hetero couples)La la la! I think it ended up being nice... Oh and like my profile reads I am taking requests so if you like a couple and I know the fandom I will write a one-shot for them!_

_Disclaimer: ... I stole these characters for my own personal abusive :. South Park belongs to... _**THEM**

* * *

The coffee house was lifted away in a smell that could best be described as: you hated it so much you couldn't help but want to smell it. It smelled like bad coffee, which is the best kind if you think about it. Coffee wasn't made to be enjoyable, in my opinion, it was made to wake you up. So that's why our coffee shop does well, I think.

My father, and owner of our shop, would disagree and make up some metaphor about how our coffee is like capturing sunshine or something eccentric like that. I don't think he has every had a drink of the coffee he brags about.

My family is more of a buisness then a family sometimes... It's odd...

The only reason the shop does well is because we have a bad cup of coffee and the neighborhood spazz works here. It's not my fault my parents gave me too much coffee as a kid, that I have ADHD, and I have a slight twitching problem... SWEET JESUS! Sorry... I just spilled coffee everywhere... I hate twitching... But the only reason why I'm so jittery is because well...

It's already hard enough being a teenager without the whole: _Oh, and mom and dad I have a confession to make. Not only am I a twitchy freak but I also am in love with a guy, so all your fears have just been made into reality... sorry._But it is even harder when you are a spazz and the guy you have a crush on is the Craig Tucker.

Craig is about the most amazing guy I know, and he often visits the shop when I work at the shop. It's odd cause he always visits when I'm working... Maybe he likes talking to me too! Jesus, that would be amazing!

( Though when I talk to him I always seem to mess up. Like I'll try to say something but it all mush up into word vomit, and I start to stutter more then usual when near him which is pretty hard to do...)

The shop isn't even interesting, so I often wonder why he comes here and not somewhere else. Not like I mind because if Craig never came I wouldn't have fallen in love with him and I don't like thinking about that.

I work the night shift, and it happens to be a pretty busy shift. Some weird people come out at night, I'll be the first to tell you that.

One time a girl who was drunk started hitting on me, it was scary cause she was like four times my weight and probably four times my age and it was scary. Craig scared her off for me! Isn't he the best! I think that's when I fell for him... Jesus, he's just too...I don't know... i guess he has his flaws... I just can't think of any that really matter right night...I mean now... SEE! I TOLD YOU I GET WORD VOMIT! IT HAPPENS EVEN IN MY THOUGHTS!

GAH! I SPILLED MORE COFFEE!

I clean up my ( newest) mess as I hear the light: ring of the door as a new customer walks in, I look up from the counter to see non other then Stan and Wendy, quickly I look to the clock, it reads 7:45. They usually visit around this time.

It's weird, people stop by at certain times, it might be weirder that I remember the times they come in, though...

"Uh...hey...I-I spi-l-lled c-coffee.." I say sheepishly as I look at them. They are obviously used to my antics cause neither of them say a word about bad service, they just laugh and tell me it's fine. I sigh as I clean up the coffee then go into the back to wash my hands. Then returned to Wendy and Stan.

"JESUS! Oh no!" I rushed to the bathroom, remembering I left the water on, just n time the room wasn't _that flooded_. I turned it off before I returned... again.

"Tweek... You are something else," Stan says with a smile, he's a nice enough guy. He smiles at me then gives Wendy a smile, though it's back up with love, any spazz could tell. I wonder, for only a moment, if I could give anyone a smile like that...Probably not since I would probably spill something on them and ruin the mood.

"Tweek, hon... The coffee pot is over flowing," Wendy points out the coffee I was brewing for a friend... I must of done something wrong, I rush over to the pot and get it all taken care of before I rush back to my customers.

Stan laughs as I return to them. " Man, I know this is the family buisness but because we're friends I am advising you now, don't get into a career where you have to juggle too many things at once!'

That is the best advice I have heard in a very long time. ... seriously.

Though before I can get their orders two more people come into my quiet little coffee shop. This time it is Kenny. I kind of consider Kenny a good friend of mine. Since, surprisingly, he visits my shop a lot, and I always give him free coffee because he's a friend and I hate to admit it but I feel sorry for him.

Though, he seldom comes in with a girl. Yeah, he might flirt with girls once inside the shop... but he won't bring one in because he already hates accepting my hand outs, I guess he doesn't want the girl not liking him just because he's really poor.

The pot of coffee that Wendy said was overflowing is his...I also make a special blend of coffee I try to make taste good for Craig...Sometimes Kenny tastes it to tell me if it tastes good of not.

The girl he's with has past shoulder length black hair, it looks a lot like Wendy's but instead of being pin straight like Wendy's this girl's hair curled a bit at the end. Not like Bebe curls but like a nice wave of hair, if that makes any sense. This girl had bright blue eyes that looked different compared to Wendy's dark ones.

When at first glance they looked alike in reality the two girls were almost completely different.

"...Stan? What are you doing here?" Kenny asked in that blunt fashion of his, pulling his parka hood down so one could see his blonde hair and blue eyes. He's a good looking guy but I, personally, think Craig is better looking then him.

The girl obviously disagreed, you could tell by the way her eyes were looking at him. She was completely entrhalled into his every move, but she would shyly look away if he even tilted his head down to meet her eyes, in was a cute gesture.

"Um...Hello, Tweek... UH, my name is Alexis... Kenny, told me about...um... you," The girl said, not acting as shy as I would of thought but not with confident that surpassed Bebe's. Gah. I twitched a little I think I freaked her out...

"Gah..uh.. Hello, I'm Tweek...GAH! SWEET JESUS!" I yelled as I gave Kenny his complimentary cup of coffee, one he promptly let the girl take a sip of, obviously to make her blush, which was sweet.

"Nice to meet you, Tweek," Alexis said through her blush and Kenny grabbed the cup from her hand and grasped her hand with his free hand. It was sweet how he did that as he led her to a booth. Soon we they were seated Kenny got up and came to me.

"Isn't she a cute thing? I couldn't help but bring her here... This place is nice..." Kenny said in an far off voice, as if his thoughts were...ERG else where...

"I hope you have good luck with Craig," he left me there wondering how he knew! But then again Kenny seems to know just about everything... And I do talk about him a lot...SWEET JESUS! I'm so obvious...

Luckily, I remember my other customers and I finally get round to getting Wendy and Stan their usual... It was nice to have some noise fill out the coffee house, it calmed me down for a little bit.

I watched the couples intently, and I felt myself getting sad while watching them. It just seemed like they were all so happy, and here I was...not. I guess it was cute seeing them all share some of South Park's worst coffee together. I felt kind of happy for bringing them together tonight.

It is my family's shop after all.

"So how are the Gnomes?" Stan teased. I answered with the truth, because it's wrong to lie.

"Man...they might make it to the EH GAH pentagon! That would ERGH end society, man!" I say, in all seriousness... They are real, I swear! Nothing is impossible in South Park...Nothing...

"You spilled coffee, man,"

"NOT FUCKING AGAIN!" I yell as I look to my newest mess and the person that told me...

SWEET JESUS! HOW LONG HAS CRAIG BEEN THERE?

I about die then and there. There Craig is, smirking at me as I blush deeply and try to explain what happens but all that comes out are random sounds and sweet Jesus. I look away, because I know my face is engulfed in a warm blush that makes the girl's giggle. I look around the small shop to see Kenny and the girl...I think she said her name was Alexia... at the booth, they seem to be sharing a nice conversation.

I look aound again to see Wendy and Stan have also gone to a table, playing footsie and chatting pleasently..._I take it as their silent way of saying talk to the guy, Tweek._

"Uh...did you know Giraffes have the longest neurons, of any animal on the planet?" I'm the stupidest person on the whole planet, Why can't I be normal?

Craig, being the nicest guy I know, just laughs and tell me me: no he didn't know that. He's so nice... I wonder if he knows that?

"You're really nice, Craig," before I realize what is going on I continue talking without a care in the world, because I think he needs to know this. My voice is probably the most level it has been in years.

"And I uh.. think that uh...it's really nice of you..to...sweet Jesus..I mean Uh... I really enjoy your company and I'm glad you visit me cause I'm glad I know you! I SWEET JESUS LOVE YOU!" I yell out, trying not to freak out, my face is probably engulfed in a red blush but I don't care because I told Craig what I had to say.

It was silent for a whwile, I never looked up because my face my beet red... but all of the sudden I felt something warm grasp my hand as something pulled me away.

"I'm borrowing Tweek for the time being...Watch this place," Craig told the others as he took me outside and looked at me face to looks angry so I start to tear up, thinking I may have done something wrong. I hope not...

" Gah...Craig? Did I-" before I can even say anything he brings me into a warm hug, and it feels nice. It's better then anything I have ever felt before, but I can't do anything. It's like my mind just stopped for a a second. It's a nice change of pace.

"Thank you.." He fInally whispers... And we stay like that for a little while and for the first time in my life. Tweek Bro's coffee shop smells good. Maybe that is what our coffee needed... Just a little bit more love.

Soon he let go and lead me back inside. Back to my _Coffee House Family..._

* * *

_Did you like it? Poor Tweek... I can always imagine him spilling coffee, constantly_


End file.
